


There She Goes

by madcapdragonshenanigans



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, first date fic, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcapdragonshenanigans/pseuds/madcapdragonshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly has never been this nervous for a date before.  Granted she's never looked forward to one this much before either, but really, should her stomach be this knotted up?  What if she screws up?  What if she says something and embarrasses herself, or does something to upset Officer Hau-Nicole.  Nicole.  And exactly how soon is too soon to ask a girl to kiss you?  And how in the holy hell are you supposed to even ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There She Goes

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place far enough after next episode that the after effects aren't discussed, so anywhere from two weeks to a month depending on how injured/traumatized everyone was. 
> 
> Also you can pry Flannel Lesbian!Haught from my cold dead hands. Yes the title is because of the sixpence none the richer song.

Waverly wiped her hands on her shorts for the fourth time in the last three minutes.  She kept glancing up at the clock, waiting for her shift to end so she could meet Nicole.  She was pretty sure it was a date, as sure as she could be with how awkward they had both been.  God she hoped it was a date.  Waverly looked up at the clock again even though she knew it couldn't have changed in the past two seconds.  She still had five minutes left.  

It was slow, slow for a Friday at 4:55 in the afternoon, and Waverly wondered if she'd get in trouble if she bailed early.  Five minutes didn't count for anything, right?  Right?  She wiped her hands of on her high-waisted shorts again.  She was nervous.  Heart fluttery, stomach knottingly, spin tinglingly nervous.  It wasn't as if she was afraid of rejection, Nicole had already said yes to going on a date, at least, Waverly was pretty sure that's what they'd both been aiming for under all the stuttering.  Nope, definitely not scared of rejection.  She checked the clock again.  4:59.  

Before Waverly could grab her bag, the door to the bar opened.  Nicole walked in, and it was the first time Waverly had seen her out of uniform.  Most of their Not Dates had happened during Nicole's unfairly short breaks, so uniform and quick chats over coffee had been about it.  Nicole walking into Shorty's in jeans and a red flannel over a white tank top was very very new.  

"Hey," Nicole said, approaching the bar with a half hopeful, half nervous smile.  

"Hi," Waverly said breathlessly.  

"So," Nicole began slowly.  "I um..."  

Instead of finishing her sentence, Nicole took her hands from behind her back, revealing a small bouquet of wildflowers, all pink and yellow and white, and handed them to Waverly, who let out an involuntary gasp.  

"I didn't know what your favorite color was, so I picked out the ones that reminded me of you," Nicole finished, turning rather pink.  

"They're lovely!" Waverly exclaimed, her heart not sure if it wanted to stop or go into overdrive.  

"You like them?" 

"I love them!" Waverly said, grinning and reaching across the bar to give Nicole's hand a quick squeeze.  

Nicole smiled brightly, obviously relieved.  Yup, overdrive it was.  Waverly felt herself blushing, but couldn't quite bring herself to care that much.  She sniffed the flowers, practically burying her nose in them.  They smelled of rain, and dirt, and their natural sweetness.  

"i just wish I had a place to put them," Waverly continued.  "I don't want them to wilt.  I'm sure they'll be fine though." 

"I think they'll live," Nicole said, her smile growing.  "You ready to go?"  

"Yes, yup, yeah, definitely," Waverly stammered.  

She exited the space behind the bar and joined Nicole.  

"You got plans?" Waverly asked, smiling expectantly up at her.  

"A couple," Nicole said.  

They made their way through Shorty's side by side.  Waverly glanced over at Nicole shyly and noticed that she was rubbing her hands together distractedly.  Just as they reached the door, Nicole took a couple quick steps forward to hold the door open.  

"Such a gentleman," Waverly teased.  

"Well someone had to set an example for my little brothers," Nicole said, letting the door fall shut behind her.  

Waverly laughed.  Nicole was rubbing her hands together again.  

"What is it?" Waverly asked, nodding at Nicole's hands.  

Nicole blushed.  

"I was just wondering if I could hold your hand, or or link arms with you," Nicole asked quickly.  "If that's okay with, with you."  

Instead of answering, Waverly took Nicole's hand, interlacing their fingers.  She decided she liked holding Nicole's hand very much.  It felt comfortable, it felt safe.  Nicole made her feel safe.  

"So how many brothers do you have?" Waverly asked as they started walking again.  

"Two.  I used to have three, but one turned out to be a girl, so I have a little sister too," Nicole said, a very different smile spreading across her face.  "Um, it's funny, because her name was Andrew before, but now her name's Nancy, so we call her Nancy Drew.  It always makes her laugh."  

"You're the oldest?" Waverly asked as they reached Nicole's truck.  It had been white once, though that once had probably been when it had first been built.  It was older than both of them and looked like it had been through hell with one of the Revenants at least once.  

"Yup," Nicole said, releasing Waverly's hand and opening the passenger door.  "Being the oldest sucks, younger siblings are the worst."  

"Hey!"  

Nicole laughed and closed the door for her before jogging around to the other side of the truck and getting in the drivers side.  She started the car and the engine made a very demonic noise, making Waverly jump.  

"I've been meaning to get that checked out," Nicole said apologetically.  

"So where are we going?" Waverly asked.  

Not knowing was killing her.  She hated not knowing things.  

"It's a surprise."  

Waverly groaned dramatically and Nicole laughed again.  Waverly stuck her tongue out.  

At that moment, she felt her phone buzz.  She'd put it on silent.  She pulled it out to check if it was anything important, which she doubted.  She let out another groan.  Wynonna was calling her.  

"Can I?" Waverly asked, gesturing to her phone.  

"Go ahead!" Nicole said, still smiling cheerfully.  

Waverly pressed accept and put her phone to her ear.  

"What?" she asked.  

Wynonna's voice crackled into life on the other end of the line.  "Hey Wave, so, guessing this is a bad time-"

"It is."  

"-But I kinda need a little help with a small problem."  

Waverly could hear a low demonic growl in the background and Dolls shouting something.  

"Small?" Waverly asked disbelievingly. 

"Alright, large."  

There was a loud thump on the other end of the line.  

"Where are you?" Waverly asked, shooting an apologetic look at Nicole, who looked concerned.  

"Old Patterson's barn.  Kinda trapped.  Need backup."  

"I'm on my way," Waverly said.  

She hung up and stuck her phone back in her pocket and sighed loudly.  

"Revenants?" Nicole asked.  

"Revenants," Waverly confirmed.  

"Where's the trouble at?"

"Old Patterson's barn."

"I actually know where that is," Nicole said, sounding slightly pleased with herself.  

"I'm sorry," Waverly said.  She was pouting, and she knew it.  

"Why are you sorry?" Nicole asked.  

"Because I have to cut our date short!" Waverly looked at Nicole incredulously.  

"You're not, it's fine, it's not even that out of the way."

"Wait you're coming with?" Waverly asked, surprised. 

"Well yeah, I'm kinda involved with this too now in case you hadn't noticed.  Besides, at this point it about as big a deal as stopping for gas," Nicole joked.  

"Yeah, except getting gas doesn't possibly end in a gruesome death!"  

"Anything can end in a gruesome death if you try hard enough," Nicole countered before turning serious.  "How desperate did it sound?"  

"Pretty desperate."  

Nicole nodded, and the truck sped up.  

"Are you speeding?" Waverly asked.  Nicole never went over the speed limit.  Ever.  

"Gruesome death remember?" Nicole said, stealing a glance at her.  

They reached the Old Patterson farm in record time.  Waverly squinted at the hill, spotting five figures running down it.  

"There!" she pointed.  

Nicole turned the truck roughly, speeding towards the three Revenants chasing Wynonna and Dolls.  

"You gonna slow down?" Waverly asked, panicking.  

"Nope."  

There was a good distance between the Revenants and Wynonna and Dolls, which was very fortunate, as instead of slowing down, Nicole hit the Revenants full force, before breaking sharply, stopping the truck dead. Waverly clutched her seat, her knuckles white, eyes wide and fixed straight ahead.  She waited until she heard Wynonna's trade mark sarcasm, and the three gunshots that signified the end of the Revenants before relaxing even slightly.  

"You okay?" Nicole asked softly, touching Waverly's arm gently.  

"Never, ever speed again," Waverly said slowly and deliberately.  She looked at Nicole finally and gave a short breathless laugh.  

"Yes ma'am," Nicole promised.  

"Yo losers!" Wynonna called, causing the two to look away from one another sharply.  

They unbuckled quickly and hopped out, jogging a little to meet Wynonna and Dolls in front of the now further dented truck.  

"What in the hell sort of time do you call this?" Wynonna asked, gesturing to the two of them and the truck.  

"The nick of it?" Nicole quipped.  

Wynonna opened her mouth, then closed it again.  "Well you're not wrong.  And I don't remember calling you, Haught."  

"She was with me when you called," Waverly explained.  

Wynonna looked confused for a moment, then a knowing grin took over her face.  

"Oh my god, I totally forgot!" she exclaimed.  "Dude, I'm sorry, I shoulda remembered you've been going on and on and on about this for like a week now-"

"It's fine!" Waverly interrupted, stopping Wynonna from going on to embarrass her.  

"It wasn't even out of the way," Nicole promised.  

Wynonna looked between the two of them, and Waverly shot her a look that clearly said "stop talking."  

"So," Wynonna said, then caught paused, catching Waverly's eye.  "Dolls and I can handle the rest on our own, so you two can get on with your date."  

"You sure you're good?" Nicole asked.  

Of course. 

"Yes.  She's sure.  Let's go," Waverly said.  

Waverly grabbed her arm and dragged a very confused Nicole back to the truck to the sounds of Wynonna trying to suppress laughter.  

"What was that about?" Nicole asked as she reversed.  

"Absolutely nothing," Waverly said, staring determinedly out the window.  

She was lying.  She had indeed spent the past week talking about almost nothing except her ver possibly a date to Wynonna.  Waverly had also, maybe, kinda, talked about hoping that Nicole would kiss her.  Yeah, she'd mentioned that a lot.  Wynonna had started making retching noises whenever Waverly mentioned Nicole's name.  

"Then why are you blushing?" 

Waverly hadn't realized she'd been slowly turning pink, and now she had realized this she went several shades darker.  

"Because my sister is an embarrassing pain in the ass."  Waverly looked at Nicole slyly.  "Just like all older sisters."  

"Hey!"  

The rest of the car ride passed like.  Easy.  They laughed, and teased each other, and talked about nothing of importance for a change.  Finally, Nicole turned the truck off the road and started heading slowly up a hill.  The sun was starting to hang low in the sky, sunset wasn't far off.  When they reached the top of the hill, she shifted the car into park, unbuckled, and got out of the car.  Waverly followed suit.  Nicole had popped the tailgate open and had clambered into the back of the truck, where there was a cooler and some blankets.  

"So can you tell me what your brilliant plan is?" Waverly asked, leaning on the tail gate.  

Nicole opened the cooler.  

"Sandwiches and juice boxes.  Only the finest," she joked, closing the cooler again and offering a hand to help Waverly up.  

"Funny, but why are we all the way out here," Waverly asked, taking Nicole's hand and using it to help pull herself into the back.  

Suddenly, they were very close.  They would have been nose to nose if Waverly had been taller.  Waverly felt her heart stutter, and she bit her lip.  Nicole ducked her head, a nervous smile spreading across her face.  

"Um," she said, taking a couple steps back and sitting down, pulling Waverly down with her.  "I uh, had to come up here last week, around this time, and well, you'll see."  

Waverly settled herself at Nicole side and gave her her best puppy dog eyes.  

"C'mon Nicole, just tell me!" she pleaded, pouting comically.  

Nicole looked down at her, and her resolve against Waverly's famous puppy dog eyes lasted a grand total of five seconds.  

"Fine." Nicole sighed dramatically.  "I wanted to show you the sunset.  I know, I know, I'm a block of cheese."  

Waverly giggled and rested her head on Nicole's shoulder.  She swore she could feel her heart pounding.  

"I think it's the sweetest thing anyone's done for me," she said.  "Cheesey, yes, but I like cheese."  

Nicole hummed happily.  

"You hungry?" she asked.  

"I'm starving." 

Nicole reached over to the cooler, opened it, and pulled out two neatly wrapped sandwiches and two juice boxes then handed one of each to Waverly.  

"You got actual, like legit juice boxes?" Waverly asked, turning it over in her hand.  "I thought you were kidding!"  

It was Nicole's turn to blush.  

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."  

"It was the best idea," Waverly said, suppressing a giggle.  "Besides bring me out here to watch the sunset."  

They ate their sandwiches in relative silence, and Waverly couldn't keep the grin off her face as she popped the straw into her juice box.  God, it had been forever since she'd had a juice box. They were on their second juice boxes, the sandwiches long gone, when the sun began to set.  Waverly felt all the breath leave her chest.  Well, all the breath left after spending half an hour sitting cuddled next to Nicole.  The sun dipped lower and lower, the sky turning shades of pink and orange and staining the clouds.  Slowly, the colors darkened, turning to deep reds and purples.  Waverly shivered and sipped her juice box.  She felt something brush her shoulder and looked down to see that Nicole had wrapped one of the blankets around them.  Waverly grinned and lay her head on Nicole's shoulder again.  Finally the sun disappeared and the sky darkened to navy blue.  

 Waverly heard Nicole open the cooler again and she looked over to see her pull out a small plastic box of-

"Chocolate strawberries!" Waverly exclaimed, making grabby hands for the treat.  

"I take it you like them?" Nicole asked, handing the strawberries over.  

"They're my favorite!" Waverly said, opening the box eagerly.  

They split the strawberries, and while Nicole said she split them evenly, Waverly counted and she knew Nicole had given her more.  Eventually the strawberries were gone, and stars had come out.  Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole's waist and nuzzled her neck sleepily.  

"I should probably take you home," Nicole said reluctantly. 

"Aw, why?" Waverly asked, pouting.  

"Because it's getting late, and your sister has a gun that can send me to hell," Nicole said, half serious.  

"Wynonna doesn't scare me," Waverly mumbled, snuggling closer.  

"Yeah, well you're also falling asleep," Nicole pointed out.  

"I'm not!" Waverly insisted.  

Unfortunately, the large yawn that punctuated her sentence invalided it completely.  

"C'mon, short stuff," Nicole said, disentangling herself from Waverly and standing up.  

She helped Waverly to her feet, then jumped off the end of the truck with practiced ease.  Waverly followed, taking Nicole's offered hand to help herself down.  

The ride back to the Earp homestead was spent in comfortable silence.  Neither were inclined to talk, apart from the occasional joke or comment that came to mind.  Periodically they stole quick glances at each other, catching the other in the act once or twice.  It was nice.  Easy.  All too soon however, they reached the homestead, and soon after that the long driveway came to an end.  

"I'll walk you to the door," Nicole said as she turned the engine off.  

They got out and walked the twenty feet to the door side by side.  Waverly's heart was pounding as her mind turned rapidly.  She wondered if it was too soon to kiss Nicole.  Was it too soon?  Not soon enough?  She stole a quick look at her, wondering if she was thinking the same thing.  

"Well, this is my stop," Waverly said when they reached the front door.  

"Yeah, I guess it is," Nicole said quietly, looking down nervously, her hands clasped behind her back.  

They stood in silence, both looking anywhere but at each other.  

"May I, um," Nicole began, breaking the silence. "May I kiss you goodnight?"  

Waverly's heart went into overdrive again.  

"Yes!" she said, trying to keep an excited grin off her face.  

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, lips parting slightly in anticipation.  A moment later she felt Nicole's lips on her cheek, soft and quick.  She opened her eyes in surprise.  That had not been what she'd expected.  Neither was Nicole looking at her nervously, biting her lip.  

"Well, g'night Waverly," Nicole said, and she could see her rubbing her hands again behind her back.  

"Goodnight,"  Waverly said softly, a small smile edging onto her face.  

She waited on the porch as Nicole walked back to her care, stealing the occasional glance back at Waverly.  She stayed their watching until Nicole's truck had disappeared from view, then quickly turned tail and darted into the house.  Once inside she pressed her back against the door and let out a lovestruck groan, sliding down to the floor.  

"I take it she didn't kiss you then?" Wynonna asked, appear in the hall with a smug grin on her face.  

"Shut up asshole."  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!!!! Thank you so much for reading!!!!


End file.
